


we don't have to take our clothes off (to have a good time)

by heavenlyrare



Series: Sinful Days [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, People Watching, Sexting (a little bit), Sexual Fantasy, Shiro is a tease, Slutty Keith, Stalking, creeper Keith, well boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Keith watches Shiro through his window at night.~OR~Day 1: Clothed getting off





	we don't have to take our clothes off (to have a good time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florfering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/gifts).



> Alright, so I'm doing a 30 Day NSFW challenge with a friend! The only thing is to expect posts every other day because of school and just general scheduling not allowing me to post as much as I like/as much as the challenge actually requires.
> 
> Each story in the series will be a different pairing. If you happen to have a specific pairing you want to see, I'll try to squeeze it in ~~since I've got days that are blank in regards to pairings~~.
> 
> I think that's all there is to say...
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> (P.S. These are all unbeta'd!)

This was wrong. This was  _ so wrong.  _ On  _ so many levels. _

But Keith couldn’t stop his hand from dragging down across his clothed chest, resting against his clothed erection, both hand and cock twitching keenly, eager to satiate the arousal he felt from watching his next door neighbor get ready for bed. His other hand gripped tightly at the binoculars pressed against his eyes, giving him a clear, up-close view. Digging the heel of his hand into the lump in his boxers, he bit back a moan as he watched muscles ripple underneath taut skin, struggling to keep quiet. Keith’s parents believed he went to bed already, and he  _ did  _ turn off his light, plunging himself into darkness, which he was grateful for as his neighbor involuntarily looked right at him.

Breath hitching, Keith held it until his neighbor focused his attention back to the exercise he was doing: pull ups right in front of his windows.

Keith licked his lips as he watched beads of sweat roll down firm pecs and toned abs, collecting on the black waistband of  _ tight,  _ grey briefs. He briefly thanked whoever was up in the clouds for giving him such a great blessing in the form of his hot neighbor, who apparently never heard of closing his blinds. Not that Keith was complaining, of course.

Feeling his cock throb against the heel of his hand, he switched to palming it, spreading his legs in his computer chair to have access to his balls, which he cupped and rolled and tugged as best as he could through his boxers. Everything was slow as he enjoyed his neighbor unconsciously putting on a show just for him, muscles bulging and adding fuel to the fantasies Keith always pulled up when he was alone.

To Keith’s dismay, pull ups were over as quick as they started. At least, it felt that way to Keith. He couldn’t keep the pout from his lips as he watched his neighbor run a tired hand through his hair, long strip of white falling right back into his eyes. Keith nibbled on his bottom lip in worry, hoping that his neighbor wasn’t done for the night already. Sure, Keith could get off with the scenarios and images his mind conjured up, but there was something  _ more satisfying  _ about getting of when the object of his desires was  _ right in front of him _ .

His prayers were answered in the form of his crush stretching—doing flamingos, touching his toes, stretching his arms and shoulders, etc. It gave Keith more time to stare and appreciate and grind his palm against his pulsating cock, only imagining how red it must be now.

That’s when  _ it  _ happened.

One moment, Keith was watching his neighbor stretch. Then, in a blink of an eye, he was watching him  _ strip.  _ Eyes wide, Keith gaped as his neighbor peeled his briefs off of him, stepping out of them to stand  _ fully naked  _ in the middle of his room.  _ Right. He’s not in the wrong here. It’s  _ **_his_ ** _ room, after all. You’re the one being a fucking creeper,  _ he thought, snapping his mouth shut. If it wasn’t for the sudden shock and spike in his arousal,  _ maybe  _ Keith would have noticed the deliberately slow way his neighbor had took off his boxers, or where his eyes were focused.

But Keith’s lust-addled brain had other matters to focus on as he watched his neighbor exit his room, cock unrestrained and free for Keith to stare at until he disappeared from sight. Dropping his binoculars on top of his computer desk, Keith let his free hand fist inside his pajama shirt as his hips bucked up into his palm, wanting more friction, but not receiving it. He needed something else.

Keith’s eyes zeroed in on the pillows he had resting innocently against the headboard of his bed. The thought of sleeping on the same pillow he’d dry hump made him hesitate, but he quickly brush the thought away. He had  _ four  _ pillows, so there wouldn’t be a problem with using  _ one  _ for his sexual needs. Getting to his feet on wobbly, weak legs, Keith was like a newborn deer as he made his way to his bed, snatching a random pillow and flopping down on it, positioning it just right so that his boxer-clad erection brushed against it every time he shifted. His knees caged the pillow, squeezing as he began to rock against it. Muffled moans spilled from his mouth and into his comforter, eyes fluttering shut as he let pleasure overwhelm him.

Pressure built up as he continued to undulate his hips against his pillow, fingers digging into the comforter underneath him. It was like the feeling of going up on a roller coaster and staying at the top for what felt like hours, tipping into the drop, but not actually dropping. Or pulling a rubber band until it was taut between your fingers, struggling to maintain the length you’ve stretched it to, but  _ oh-so-ready _ to be let go. Breathing labored, Keith let his mind flood with the mental screenshots it took of his neighbor’s cock.  _ God,  _ just the thought of it was almost enough to send him over. He moaned appreciatively as he remembered the length, remembered the round, even pair of balls underneath, how he wanted nothing more than to hold them and kiss them and nip at them, remembered how much lighter it was compared to the rest of him, and how his pink head stood out. He imagined working his neighbor up to full mast, imagined being a little tease who gets put in his place in the  _ best  _ way possible.

Whining, Keith stopped as a full-body shiver ran through him, as his cock throbbed violently against his stomach, just on the brink of coming. He held back, not quite ready just yet. Feeling himself mentally step back from the edge, he let his breathing even out; his heart rate slowing as well. A sudden twitch and a new fantasy had him grinding against his pillow with abandon, hips mimicking the back and forth motion of taking it from behind.

He moaned and whined and mewled as images of his neighbor overpowering him, of him catching Keith in his creeper act and getting “revenge”, filled his mind. He’d be rough and deep, have Keith feeling it for days on end, and Keith would  _ take it _ . Maybe at first, Keith would struggle to make things interesting, but he’d ultimately give in before long. And after the first time, Keith would become addicted, would purposely get caught to do it all over again.

_ “Nngh, Shiro!”  _ Keith groaned, grinding particularly hard against his pillow, imagining the deep, calming voice that called out a cheerful  _ “morning!”  _ to him when he was still half-asleep whispering his name in a low, husky tone like it was a prayer. Another harsh grind and Keith’s body was seizing up, tensing as he felt his cock twitch erratically, spilling against the fabric of his boxers. Before long, Keith had a giant wet spot where his crotch was and where he was pressed against his pillow, the liquid warm against his flaccid dick.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, basking in his afterglow as he slowly came down from his high. A part of him nagged to get up and clean himself up before it dried, but he didn’t think his legs was quite ready to function just yet, so he waited for a bit, letting himself relax. Unfortunately, the sticky feeling began to bother him to the point of cutting through his afterglow, much to his displeasure. With a frown, he had nobody to blame but himself as he rolled off his pillow and his bed, getting to his feet. Not wanting to shuffle around in the dark while his senses were still working through the remnants of his lust, Keith switched on his bedside lamp, squinting as it bathed the room in a soft, golden yellow glow.

With a sigh, Keith tugged his boxers down, grimacing at the thread of clear liquid connecting his boxers to the head of his cock. He broke it, wiping his finger on his dirtied boxers without a second thought, before pulling his boxers the rest of the way down and stepping out of them. Moving towards his closet, he pulled open one of the doors and tossed his boxers inside of his laundry basket, noting to take care of the growing mountain of clothes soon. Shutting his closet, he moved to his dresser and pulled open the second drawer, selecting a random pair of boxers to change into. Not wanting to chance his parents hearing him up and moving, he forewent a trip to the bathroom and cleaned himself up with the box of tissues he had in his room before slipping on his fresh pair of boxers, throwing the tissues into his personal trashcan near his door.

Exhaustion finally hit Keith like a freight train as he made his way to his bed, setting the pillow he used on the floor underneath to keep it hidden until he got around to washing it. While he  _ could  _ pass it off as drool, he didn’t need his mom finding out what it  _ really was  _ when washing the bed spreads like she does every two weeks. Climbing into his bed, he reached over to shut off his bedside lamp, letting the darkness soothe him.

As soon as he felt his breathing even out, he heard his phone go off, indicating that he had received a text message. With a groan, Keith reached for his phone blindly on the nightstand next to him, quickly waking it up to squint at whatever message he received.

**all the shotas call him senpai** now

_ It’s not fair that I give /you/ a show _

**all the shotas call him senpai** now

_ But don’t get one in return _

**all the shotas call him senpai** now

_ Next time, you should let me watch, too, okay? _

**all the shotas call him senpai** now

_ Night, Keith~ _

Keith’s face burned as he chanced a glance to Shiro’s window across the street, chest tightening as their eyes met, even if Shiro couldn’t tell like he could. To think that Shiro  _ knows  _ what he does… Keith swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, returning his focus back to his phone as he shakily typed out a reply with bated breath.

* * *

 

**all the shotas call him senpai**

Today 11:45 PM

_ It’s not fair that I give /you/ a show _

_ But don’t get one in return _

_ Next time, you should let me watch, too, okay? _

_ Night, Keith~ _

**why watch when you can participate?**

_ Is that an offer? _

**only if you want it be**

_ Then I’ll take it _

_ We’ll put on the best “show” together~ _

* * *

 

Keith bit his bottom lip as he locked his phone and set it back on his nightstand, watching Shiro climb into his own bed after switching his light off. He muffled a scream into his pillow, burying himself as far as he could go into his bed and pillow, feeling his body thrum with the adrenaline of  _ actually asking  _ Shiro to hook up with him.  _ Oh my god, Shiro is actually going to fuck me. He’s actually  _ **_attracted_ ** _ to me, despite being a creeper.  _ Keith’s giddy thoughts lulled him into a sleep full of wet dreams of what the future might hold for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Day 2 - Trapped together // Heith


End file.
